


На волосок от срыва

by MouseGemini



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони рассказывает Брюсу про Афганистан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На волосок от срыва

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hair From Breaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395976) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



У Тони занятное представление о понятии личного пространства. Брюс, можно сказать, немного изучил этот вопрос. В основном в силу необходимости. Когда работаешь вместе с Тони, приходится привыкать к некоторым… как бы правилам.

Прежде всего, очень немногие имели право безнаказанно дотрагиваться до Тони. Под «немногими» следовало понимать преимущественно Пеппер. Возможно, еще Роуди — кем бы он там ни был; но Брюс никогда не видел их с Тони вместе, поэтому судить оказалось сложно. Практически всем остальным Тони транслировал весьма доходчивое послание: «руки прочь — слишком дорого», заставлял отступать под натиском атаки тысячи слов в минуту; и так продолжалось до тех пор, пока незваный нарушитель покоя не сваливал. Никто, кроме нескольких избранных, не смел без разрешения к Тони прикасаться.

Сам же Тони… О, он вторгался в пространство других людей. Нос к носу, лицом к лицу, как драчливый петушок; ослепительный, как мгновенная вспышка, полный яростного рвения. Особенно Тони наскакивал на тех людей, которых боялся. Да, Брюс это заметил. Тех людей, кто мог раздавить его как мошку, и особенно если Тони _отлично_ это знал. Доставалось Тору, Стиву. Фьюри. Возможно, самому Брюсу в первые дни. (Как ни странно, к Наташе это не относилось. У Брюса были подозрения, что у Тони серьезно мозги закипали, когда речь шла о ней. В результате получалась дикая смесь из мыслей типа «убьет же», «но ведь горяча!», «я встречаюсь с Пеппер», «пугающая леди с ухмылкой», а главенствовала — возможно, вообще _впервые_ в жизни Тони — идея «береженого Бог бережет».) Если Тони кого-то боялся, или этот кто-то был его руководителем, первое, что Тони делал, — кидался в атаку и тщательно следил за тем, чтобы было понятно: его ничто не остановит, нет, сэр, можете за это _поручиться_. 

— Не горбись, великан, — сказал ему однажды Тони. — Ходи _гордо_.

В общем и целом это в полной мере Тони характеризовало. Желаешь быть слабым — так будь фантастически, экстравагантно слабым; бросай это людям в лицо, чтобы это были _их_ проблемы. И если они не могут с этим справиться, не могут справиться _с тобой_ — это, это тоже их проблемы, разве не так?

А если они собираются из-за этого причинить тебе боль, что ж, это тоже они сами себе устроили, верно? И плевать на них, пусть скажут до свидания своим деньгам/планам/конечностям/жизням, потому что нечего было связываться с _гением_. Вот сколько, например, навскидку предметов в комнате можно переделать так, чтобы они взрывались?

Тони в принципе шел по жизни с этой самодовольной улыбкой на лице и обыденным каким-то ожиданием, что рано или поздно все встреченные им люди захотят на него напасть — так или иначе. И это было нормально, совершенно-совершенно нормально, потому как — что? Правильно: Тони мог это _выдержать_. Он мог выдержать удары и ударить в ответ сильнее, чем можно было бы от него ожидать (так что глаз да глаз за ним был нужен).

И иногда Брюс завидовал, _очень сильно_ завидовал; а иногда… ему хотелось поймать Тони за шкирку, отвести в сторону и объяснить, что в некоторых случаях уклониться от стычки — нормально. Нормально бояться, нормально успокаивать людей, давать им то, что они хотят, не лезть к их глоткам, не нарываться — чтобы они захотели причинить боль. Потому что некоторые _так и поступали_ , и, блять, Тони, иногда не нужно просто подставляться под удар, ясно?

(Если и был в команде человек, которому в таких ситуациях Брюс был более благодарен, чем остальным, — так это Стив. Потому что если выбирать, к кому Тони лез больше всех — так это определенно к Стиву, по ряду сложных причин, которые Брюс только в общих чертах понимал, но это было как-то связано с отцом Тони. А Стив _не лупил его за это_. Ну, ладно, пару раз было, поначалу, потому что когда Тони решал потоптаться по любимым мозолям, он делал это мастерски, но Стив со временем… все понял. И он тоже мог выдерживать удары, может быть, даже лучше, чем Тони; а еще Стив мог _не бить в ответ_. Потому что понимал, что такое сила и что такое контроль, и почему не обязательно нападать на людей, которым больно, только потому, что они нанесли удар первыми. Стив был человеком, который Брюсу мог при определенных обстоятельствах нравиться. И уж точно вызывать уважение).

Учитывая вышесказанное, все это работало на общее впечатление вида «я тебя трогаю, а ты меня не смей, и _я тебя не боюсь_ ». И… ну, честно говоря, время от времени в груди Брюса что-то сжималось от порывистого яростного желания защищать Тони. Потому что Брюс _боялся_ многих людей, но вернее было бы сказать, что многие люди боялись _его_ ; и наблюдать, как Тони хорохорится и провоцирует с этой его усмешкой, бросая окружающим вызов, подначивая вмазать ему, и знать, что многие люди вполне _готовы так и поступить_ … И ведь они оба отлично это понимали.

В итоге он просто задал Тони вопрос. После… ну. После очень непростого дня. Для них обоих. Они устали, невероятно вымотались, и наблюдать, как Тони — даже без брони — набросился на террориста… В общем, это переполнило чашу терпения.

— Что, _нет_ людей, которым ты не бросишь вызов просто чтобы доказать, что можешь? — спросил Брюс. Даже без какой-либо агрессии, хотя любой другой на месте Тони все равно предпочел бы после такого отойти подальше. Скорее вопрос прозвучал устало, да и сам Брюс навалился на плечо Тони, так как они сидели рядом, немного в отдалении от отрядов, разбирающихся с последствием битвы, ожидая, пока спадет уровень адреналина. Он наблюдал, как Тони отстраненно постукивает по реактору, задержался взглядом на ране над скулой — кто-то ударил еще до того, как остальная команда прорвалась к ним и прикрыла гражданских. Всмотрелся в потеки крови под темными измученными глазами.

(Стив рассказал ему, что Халк поймал Тони, прикрыл рукой как раз вовремя, чтобы самому словить две пули, и _только поэтому_ Тони остался жив. Брюс… не был уверен, что мог это спокойно выдержать. То, что жизнь этого человека была в его руках _в самом прямом смысле слова_. Что его усилий… едва ли было достаточно). 

Тони взглянул на него. Сначала удивленно. Растерянно. Потом заметил напряженное усталое выражение Брюса, дрожь в руках, которую тот не вполне мог сдержать… И на его лице все еще были удивление и растерянность, но в усталых измученных глазах мелькнула и благодарность. Тони криво улыбнулся.

— Было один раз, — ответил он, опуская взгляд и роняя руки на колени. Он намеренно отводил ладони подальше от реактора. Наклонился чуть ближе к Брюсу. Не глядя на него при этом. — Был кое-кто, кому я… Не смог. Я не смог.

Брюс… замер. Он чувствовал неторопливую пульсацию глухого отдаленного гнева — медленного страшного чудища. Ему доводилось видеть, как Тони плевал в глаза _Локи_ — просто так, «потому что потому»; и что должен был сделать человек, что Тони _не_?.. Он замер и ощутил, что Тони в свою очередь тоже стал совершенно неподвижен. Почувствовал, как тот задрожал потом мелкой дрожью. От страха.

— …Почему? — спросил он. Не «кто». Не осмелился спросить, кто. Потому что тогда… Тогда придется убить этого человека, а это будет… сложно. С Халком у него было молчаливое соглашение. А так все выйдет… очень грубо.

Тони прикусил губу. Попытался улыбнуться. Бросил это дело, когда понял, что ничего не выходит. Но не отодвинулся от Брюса. Он остался на месте. Рядом. Касался его. И это... Сам по себе этот факт практически разбил Брюсу сердце. Потому что теперь Тони был напуган — он все еще боялся той ситуации — и все же он… не отступил. Даже если он давно перестал с боем пробиваться в личное пространство Брюса, даже если дело было вообще не в этом. Тони все равно не отступил.

— Ты знаешь про Афганистан, да? — тихо спросил Тони. Он засунул ладони между колен, чтобы зафиксировать их, удержать от… что он там мог хотеть сделать? Возможно, обхватить себя. Прикрыть грудь. — Ты слышал про… это?

— Да, — ответил Брюс. В ушах стоял белый шум. — Да, слышал.

Тони наконец-то удалось улыбнуться. Слабо, едва-едва, но удалось.

— Они кое-чего хотели, — объяснил он. — Я сказал нет. Это… не очень хорошо обернулось, но я все равно умирал, так что счел, что все нормально. Не было причин переставать… Ну, знаешь. Бросать им вызов, хм?

Брюс сумел только кивнуть.

— Но… Там был один человек… Со мной, в пещере. Йинсен. Он сказал… Ну. Только то, что я умирал, не было поводом сдаваться, да? И я подумал: «Да, хорошо. Я смогу. Нахер их. Я все преодолею».

И вот тут уже улыбка Тони стала более реальной. С оттенком самодовольства, наглости. Гордости.

Брюс почувствовал пульсацию. В груди. Что-то отчаянное и неистовое. Злость всегда была при нем, стала уже практически его частью, но иногда… иногда она достигала своего пика, и ее воплощением был не Халк, а что-то острое, яркое и дикое — что-то, как думал Брюс, похожее даже на любовь.

— В общем, я их обманул, — продолжил Тони, безотрывно глядя на руки. — Мы с Йинсенем их обманули. Я создал реактор и — бам! — уже не умирал, ну не в конкретную секунду, по крайней мере. И потом… Принял послушный вид, дал понять, что готов к сотрудничеству: да-да, я сделаю вам ракету, конечно, у вас прекрасная манера убеждать, вам кто-нибудь говорил об этом?

Он мимолетно и криво ухмыльнулся.

— Все было ложью. Все. Я собрал костюм Железного Человека, а не ракету, я врал им прямо в лица. Я не отступал ни перед чем. Йинсен был прав, я собирался их побить, я собирался их выебать. И знаешь? Так продолжалось… много недель. И много недель это помогало мне продержаться, выносить их. Но потом…

Он замолчал, теперь бледный и дрожащий. Порез под глазом стал более заметен на фоне побелевшей кожи. Тони, не отрываясь, смотрел на руки, но, возможно, не видел их. Слишком далеко витали его мысли. Брюс… дышал. Очень осторожно. Не выпускал Халка наружу.

— Они начали подозревать, — проговорил Тони через какое-то время. — Наконец-то стали подозревать. И в тот раз они… пришли не за мной. Они пришли за _ним_. За Йинсеном. Они пришли за ним. 

Он замолчал. Снова. Боролся с собой долгое мгновенье. Боролся за какой-никакой контроль, и внутри у Брюса… что-то оборвалось. От этого эха прошлого. Внутри что-то оборвалось, и, не заботясь о том, что никому нельзя было трогать Тони, что Тони _не позволял_ людям прикасаться к себе, Брюс обхватил друга за плечи, притянул к груди. Без усилий, чтобы в случае необходимости Тони мог освободиться.  
Но Тони… не стал этого делать. Он не двигался, напряженный как струна, возможно, в шоке, все еще зажав ладони между коленей. Он замер. Но не отпрянул.

— В тот момент они наиболее близко подошли к тому, чтобы сломить меня, — сказал Тони, наконец. Пусто и просто. — Максимально. Я практически умолял их отпустить Йинсена. Он ничего им не сказал, не произнес ни единого долбаного слова, даже с ебаным углем у лица, а я… я был готов сказать, что угодно. Что угодно сделать. Я не мог… Если бы они тогда задавали правильные вопросы, если бы оказались чуть подозрительнее…

Голос Тони сорвался. Задрожал.

— Я бы все сделал, — прошептал он. И в его голосе было столько _стыда_.

Брюс почувствовал, что его глаза полыхнули зеленым. Увидел, как зеленая ярость бежит по венам, выплескивается на кожу, вызывает дрожь в руках и ногах. Заметил это сразу. И Тони заметил тоже. Но не дрогнул и не отдернулся.

— Так я больше никогда не поступлю, — очень тихо продолжил Тони. Он прижался к Брюсу, напряженный и дрожащий, впился темными глазами во что-то, что мог видеть только он. — Они его отпустили, позволили подняться, и мы смяли их, он и я. Вскрыли. Но он _погиб_ , и я никогда больше не буду человеком, который поступает вот так. Никогда. Я не…

Его голос снова сорвался, скомкался, слова сменились тихим дрожанием плеч, но Брюс все равно услышал остаток фразы: «Я не отступлюсь. Не склоню головы. Блять, я _не сломаюсь_ — никогда. Больше никогда. Я плюну в лицо всему долбаному миру и я _никогда_. Больше. Не сломаюсь».

— …Нет, — произнес Брюс, обнимая Тони сильнее, крепко прижимая к себе. Внутри бесновался Халк, в душе поднималось что-то зеленое — не слепой гнев, а апофеоз чистой, яркой ярости, этой дикой любви. — Нет, никогда. 

Потому что Брюс не склонял головы. Он отходил в сторону и уходил от проблемы, когда это было нужно, когда его для начала хотя бы просили. Он делал это не столько потому, что боялся _их_ (хотя, боялся, ох, боялся), сколько потому, что боялся _за них_. Потому что отказ окружающим редко заслуживал того, чтобы появлялся Халк. Но это? Тони? Это стоило монстра внутри него. Тони, как и Бетти, этого заслуживал. Каждый. Чертов. Раз.

— Ты сломался ради него, — хрипло прошептал Брюс, пока Тони молча дрожал. — Не ради себя. Ты отступился не ради себя.

Он прижимал Тони к себе, прикасался к нему, хотя не имел на это разрешения; и внутри пела зеленая ярость — точнее, синевато-серая на фоне мягкого голубого света реактора.

— И я поступил бы так же, — проговорил Брюс, наклоняясь ближе. — Я сломался бы ради тебя. В этом нет дурного.

Он слегка ухмыльнулся, уткнулся в волосы Тони, скрывая улыбку. Ухмылку Халка.

— Потому как, полагаю… я бы им сломленным не понравился. Думаю, я бы вообще им не понравился.

И Тони… рассмеялся. Он нервным рывком вытолкнул из себя этот звук, но все равно рассмеялся. И наконец освободил руки — белые от напряжения — из хватки коленей. Расслабился и вместо этого обхватил руку Брюса, крепко сжал, ухватился изо всех сил — костяшки побелели, и это было особенно заметно на фоне все еще зеленого оттенка кожи Брюса. Он удерживал их — на волоске от срыва. На волоске от того, чтобы сломаться.

О, у мира появилась надежда, которой раньше не было. Они двое. У него была лучшая надежда, каковой они никогда не были. Брюс… мог им это гарантировать.  
Сломленными они миру не понравятся. Совсем не понравятся.

— Я буду беречь тебя, — тихо пообещал Брюс. Тони прижался к нему еще чуть сильнее. Тони… чуть-чуть расслабился. — Другой парень и я. Мы… Будем тебя беречь.

— Ага, — ответил Тони, улыбаясь, позволяя Брюсу прикасаться к себе — без разрешения, безнаказанно. — Ага. Я знаю.

И это… о, это. Это стоило… всего.


End file.
